In the related art, display devices which display a stereoscopic image without the help of special glasses using a parallax barrier method, a lenticular lens method, and the like are known.
Among such display devices, there is a display device in which a parallax barrier is formed in the shape of a checkerboard and the width of two pixels is set as the horizontal width in order to prevent an imbalance of each color of R (red), G (green), and B (blue) of a stereoscopic image (for example, refer to JP-A-8-331605).